


Snuna in Ten Words!

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 10-word Snuna story fragments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuna in Ten Words!

  1. "You hold your tongue, Lovegood."  
  
"Certainly, Severus. Here?"  
  
"Miss Lovegood!"
  2. "I will _not_ —"  
  
"Waste moonlight by not bathing in it?"
  3. "Be reasonable, Luna! _Gernumbli gardensi_ saliva is—"  
  
"Not an ingredient."
  4. "It floats."  
  
"Yes.  
  
"It's . . . orange."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It tastes . . . good?"  
  
"Yes!"
  5. Care to dance, Mrs Snape?"  
  
"Yes, she would. With _me_."
  6. "Is this your Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"  
  
"No, she's our Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"
  7. "—twins will have the room they need."  
  
"Twins? Twin what?"
  8. "You see? Daddy loves your surprise so much he's speechless!"
  9. "Your father is _not_ living here."  
  
"Not yet, Severus, true."
  10. " _Where_ is my gnome spit?"  
  
"Safely returned to the Gernumblies."




End file.
